eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Resurrection attempts
Resurrection attempts are a form of magic that is currently highly forbidden in whole Alagaësia. Brief History Very early in the history of Alagaësia, there were attempts to resurrect the deads. People mourned about dear people whose death they could not stand and who they wanted to come back. There are rumours about an elven wizard called Arnyo who is sometimes said to have sucessfully resurrected a deceased friend, but there is no prove for this story. Galbatorix is also said to have tried resurrection attempts, but we can be sure he never managed to do so successfully. After Galbatorix' Death The first person we know about that started resurrection attempts in a secret laboratory in Tarnag is Mîshi, Dragon Rider and former courtier at Galbatorix' castle. He started with insects and, after failing, being imprisoned, failing again and finally succeding, moved on to cats and dogs. His attempts were to finally get an army of 21 strong people who opposed peace in Alagaësia, including Lotar, Gannel, Saza, Fabian and, of course, Galbatorix himself. While he experimented, there was an accident who would have killed the enslaved Dango if Mîshi's aide Abilander would not have saved him. Mîshi destroyed his lab when his dragon Brubach was killed and he was imprisoned again and eventually executed. His friend Sômka continued his attempts, with the goal to resurrect Galbatorix in the end. The first successfull resurrection Sômka proved to be a skilled adept of Mîshi. His first sucesses with little animals took much less time as Mîshi's. But Sômka wanted more. Despite being chased by the high-ranked lawman Erec and allied with his former enemy Lodek, he managed to escape his pursuers every time. His first goal was to resurrect Bera-Nutîm, a former advisor of Gannel. After some time, he found the way to fulfill his goal, and so Bera-Nutîm went down in history as the first member of the Five races of Alagaësia ever to be resurrected. But he broke with Sômka a short time later, and not long after that Leander found and destroyed his laboratory. Derrinok's big success There were no known resurrection attempts until Derrinok, Supreme Judge of the corrupted People's Court, tried to fulfill his dream to see the two best warriors after Galbatorix' death, Mîshi and Eragon, fighting against each other. After incarcerating Vanir, he faced Elam who tried to stop him. It was no long fight, because after a short time Derrinok managed to resurrect Mîshi, leading Elam to abandon the siege. Derrinok was not able or not willing to resurrect Brubach as well, so Mîshi had to fight without his dragon. After resurrecting Eragon as well, whose dragon Saphira was still alive, Derrinok balanced this adventage by throwing Eragon out of Ilirea and letting Mîshi take the town. After that, he vanished. Criminalization of the resurrection attempts Some years later, Eragon casted a difficult spell, who nearly costed his (second) life. This spell made further resurrection attempts impossible. But Eragon knew that the spell was weak and someone with a magical energy like Derrinok had could break it. So the heads of alagaësian politics tried hard to ensure further that there would no more resurrections in Alagaësia. Short after, Eragon established his new order of Alagaësia, a political system running until today. After a lot of other themes, the law was reworked too. Eragon and his companions saw the opportunity to banish resurrection attempts forever and made them one of the three crimes that had necessarily to be punished with death in all Alagaësia, alongside with regicide and illegal appropriation of ruling power. Since this time, there has been no resurrection attempt in Alagaësia we know of. Category:Chronicles of Alagaësia Category:Magic